Vegeta's New Clothes
by Caddie Woodlawn
Summary: What happens when some Z fighters ruin their clothes? Read and find out! R
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta's New Clothes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any stores DB/DBZ/or DBGT  
  
A/N: this is only my second fic so be kind. Vegeta and Bulma are married so are Goku and Chichi and Videl and Gohan.  
  
  
  
Chapter1  
  
The old clothes  
  
Goku and Chichi's house  
  
"Hi Chichi I'm home" Goku said coming back inside from training. Goku's clothes were  
  
from the time he  
  
fought Freeza so they were ripped torn in various places and way too small. "And why were you gone for soooo long?" Chichi questioned. Goku just ran up stairs not even noticing her.  
  
Videl and Gohan's house  
  
"Hey, Videl'' Gohan said coming up to give her a kiss on the cheek. "What just happened to your clothes?" Videl questioned "I fell and ripped the knees, I accidentally spilt grape juice on my shirt, I was walking and a hook grabbed at my shirt and it ripped all the way off, and I am sooooo sorry." Gohan said starting to cry. Don't cry Gohan how about some new clothes." Videl told him. "Okay" said Gohan  
  
Vegeta and Bulma's house  
  
At Vegeta's house he was training as usual, so he decided to use Final Flash in the Gravity room. As you know, it blew up and Vegeta's clothes were ruined in the process, all of his clothes. Even the house blew up. "Oh no Bulma is going to be mad at me," Vegeta said. "What if she was in the house?!?" Vegeta thought. "Oh my goodness it was great that she was grocery shopping." "We need food." "What about her clothes and her paper work?!?" Vegeta thought. "Her favorite thing, her computer!" Vegeta thought. "My clothes are ruined," Vegeta said as Bulma was pulling into the so-called driveway. "What happened to the house?" Bulma asked. "Well I was training and I decided that I needed to practice my final flash so I did and the house blew up," Vegeta replied. "Good thing you got groceries!" Vegeta said. Bulma fainted.  
  
Author's note: Review if you want more! 


	2. Chapter two: Shopping time

Chapter 2:  
  
Shopping time  
  
Author's note: The women are not shopping in the same mall. Chi Chi doesn't have very much money.  
  
Disclaimer: Same disclaimer applies.  
  
Walmart  
  
Chi Chi was shopping at Wal-Mart for Goku's favorite clothes. She forgot that his clothes were not cheap. She remembered and went to St. Clair Square. She went up to the cash register with two new pairs of clothes and 15 new dresses for herself. The cash register rang up two hundred dollars. Chi Chi complained, "I don't have that much money, why are prices so high these days; I wish we were back in the old days in the western frontier riddin horses instead of cars. After her statement, she said "charge it ma'am" handing her a credit card. She was going bankrupt. She owed Wal- Mart 2 million dollars. "Oh, I hope I get an A+ on my test." Chi Chi was still in the first grade.  
  
Crestwood mall  
  
Videl was out shopping for Gohan's favorite work clothes. She went to the store to get his clothes first and she made sure that she didn't buy more clothes for herself then she bought for Gohan. She got some dog food for their dog. She was very tired from the night before not getting very much sleep, so she fell asleep on a bench. Guys started staring at her, but couldn't steal her clothes because she had them in a capsule. One guy decided he needed to try some dry dog food. He said, "Yum, it tastes good" until the flavor kicked in. Then he threw it all up. Videl woke up and said, "I'd better get home before Gohan gets worried about me."  
  
At Videl and Gohan's house  
  
Gohan was getting worried. He said, "Videl should be back by now." "Where could she be?" Gohan decided to relax and watch TV, but nothing good was on, so he went up to the lookout.  
  
Chesterfield mall  
  
"I'd better look for a new capsule house." "Look they are having a sale at the clothes store." "I'll go over and see if there is anything that Vegeta might like." She found some things that were blue for Vegeta. She found some clothes that she liked. She found some furniture at a furniture store and bought it and put in it a capsule. She looked for a door style that she liked and that Vegeta would agree with. She found some beds. One specially made for Vegeta. She looked for some accessories like some lamps. She got some new silverware. She got herself a new high tech computer, scanner, cd burner, and printer. She found a new electric company to support their house. She got some garbage cans and a refrigerator washer and dryer. She got some supplies for a new gravity room. She got a TV and some new windows. She got other stuff needed for daily life.  
  
A/N: Review if you liked chapter two and I will make more chapters. 


End file.
